Embodiments relate generally to optical identification and, more particularly, to a system, method, and computer program product to provide wireless sensing using electric field measurements.
Training and/or simulation systems are used to assist in training users to operate a variety of complex electro-mechanical systems. For example, flight training is a field where training and/or simulation systems are used to assist in training pilots to operate aircraft. Training and/or simulation systems are also being used in a variety of other vast fields, including, but not limited to, operating of vehicular and/or marine systems, medical training, military combat training, etc.
Currently, many training and/or simulation systems are built utilizing equivalent electronic and mechanical components which are a part of the actual system that the training and/or simulation system is built to emulate. Under this approach as actual systems become more complex, so have the associated training and/or simulation systems. Additionally, to further create a more realistic environment of what a user experiences when using an actual system, very high fidelity trainers are being developed to further enhance the training and/or simulation systems. With such systems not only will the user be able to train by operating controls in learning with an immersive environment, but the user will also be able to visually see the effect of her/his decisions made.
By using the same, or similar, electronics as operational systems, current training and/or simulation systems also require similar wiring of components as the actual operational systems. Because of this requirement, the training and/or simulation systems are complex systems which prohibit them from being mobile and flexible enough to be readily disassembled and reassembled in a shortened period, such as within a few hours instead of days for transportation to the point-of-need. Furthermore, because of the current approach of having fully wired training and/or simulation systems, the cost for such systems is increasing as capabilities of actual systems are also increasing.
Thus, users and manufactures of training and/or simulation systems, including immersive human systems, would realize financial and operability benefit from having a technology which reduces expenses and improves an ability to build, assemble, and/or disassemble such systems by utilization of a wireless sensing technology to replace a use of wires or wiring harnesses between user actuated controls and corresponding subsystems.